A Day On Dragon's Edge
by Crystallion12
Summary: A Short Collection of One/Two-Shots that vary between genre, rating and character focus, but in the end, the Riders are living the life on Dragon's Edge in RttE. *NEW CHAPTER: Brothers from Other Mothers. SUMMARY: Toothless takes Hiccup away from the Edge for a long overdue day of just them relaxing. RATED K.* [Ratings varies; K to T. Friendship is prominent, some Hiccstrid.]
1. C1: Pillow War!

**A Day On Dragon's Edge**

 **A Race to the Edge (HttyD) Fanfiction**

 **O-oOo-O**

 **Chapter One: Pillow War!**

 **Rating: K+ (** IT'S SNOTLOUT! Come on, you can't blame him... Wait. Why do we love him again? **)**

 **Genre: Humour/Friendship (** I don't know, I guess it's comedy... **)**

 **Summary:Every Saturday, on the first week of the month, the Riders gather at one of their huts and sleep out there- usually, it's not that exciting. Snotlout sleeps, Fishlegs lectures, the girls gossip about girl stuff, they don't share with anyone else, and the boys tend to discuss everything else. But this time, Snotlout brings up a different topic... Which leads to the epic Pillow War.**

 **NOTE/WARNING:** _A slight bit of_ _Hiccup/Astrid and Toothless/Stormfly pairings ahead._

 _Also, a conversation later on could be seen differently by certain audiences, but I'd say it's K+... Consider it as a low T for the hilarious reviewers who take over-reacting to a whole new level._

 **As always, don't like, don't read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to train your Dragon.**

 **O-oOo-O**

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Toothless' exasperated expression. "Oh _come_ _ON_ , Bud. You've been with the other dragons for much longer than just _one_ night, on occasion." The Night Fury snorted, pretending to not pay attention, but his rider knew better.

The Outpost leader counted on his fingers dramatically. "You've had plenty of sleepovers with Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch... What's different about this one?"

Unamused, the dragon threw his tail over his eyes. Hiccup chuckled, and continued drawing.

It was a picture of a Deadly Nadder, mid flight over a pristine beach, the sun setting in the background. Hiccup liked to think it was Stormfly, and thus drew it based off the gorgeous dragoness, making sure to get the playful and gentle look of Astrid's dragon.

Suddenly, he got a brilliant, devious idea. Expression sly, he turned his head to have one eye on his dragon. "Speaking of Stormfly..." He said casually. Toothless' ears were perked, but he looked a bit hesitant, in a way.

"She's rather beautiful, isn't she, Bud? Hmm?"

Toothless growled, sharply taking in a breath. He looked at his claws, trying to divert the topic. "You like her, don't you? I know that look in your eyes..." His dragon barked in frustration, but Hiccup only laughed.

"Well, that's a good thing, if you think about it." He walked over to the Night Fury, as the dragon stood and looked him in the eye. "Now, we just have to see who gets the lady first; me, or you... What do you say, Buddy? Call it a competition?" The dragon nodded firmly, playfully licking his cheek.

Laying down, Hiccup sat by his side, and he just talked about random things for a good, long while. The dragon listened intently all the way through.

At some stage, he finished the drawing, showing it to Toothless before pinning it up on the wall beside Toothless' bed.

After a short while, he stretched, walking over to the open door.

Swinging his upper body around the corner, he looked up with a squint. The sun was almost down, meaning he'd have to go soon.

Every first Saturday of the month, it had become a tradition among them to have a sleepover at one of their huts- the dragons would go wherever they pleased, the Night Terrors joining them, for some good, much needed, alone dragon time.

This month, it was at Snotlout's hut, and usually, that meant it was going to be quite entertaining on the humour aspect of his friends.

He sighed deeply, a small smile gracing his lips. He leaned against the wall, gazing into the sunset. He wasn't sure why, but the setting of the sun had always been such a powerful and magnificent thing to behold, in his opinion.

With a sigh, he walked back inside, walking over to his drawer by his bed.

He grabbed out the essentials; a tunic for the night, fresh clothes for the morning, his toothbrush, (no idea if that existed in the time, but hey, how else do they keep their teeth clean? XD) a spare blanket. Grabbing out a large bag, (a sack, I guess) he stored them inside, and promptly dumped it by the door.

He sat on his bed, grabbing a book to read until they left. Toothless slithered over to the door, sticking his head in while Hiccup wasn't looking.

 _Blankets, clothes, toiletries... Okay, what about his pillow?_ The Night Fury thought. Toothless looked over to his rider. _Hmm... He'll probably just grab it on the way. Actually, I should go grab another blanket too- he might get cold, its the middle of winter..._

Now, Toothless wasn't trying to pull a prank on his rider, like most would presume; no, he was checking everything off his mental list.

On more than one occasion, Hiccup had forgotten something, and would go the entire night without it. Some results were hilarious, other times... Well, he had got a rather nasty cold once from it, and Toothless didn't want that happening again. His poor Hiccup was already trouble and sickness-prone, he didn't need any help.

"Toothless, are you checking my bag again?" The young man got a snort in response.

He groaned. "Bud, I appreciate the concern, but I'm nineteen now- and don't you dare mock my birthday."

 _That's what worries me. You're a viking, you don't give a single damn about your own butt when it comes down to health, and you're nineteen_. As that very thought ran through his mind, the Night Fury bounded over to his rider's desk, grabbing out a few pencils, and a notebook; Thor knew how boring those sleepovers could get.

The adolescent looked almost annoyed, but more amused. "I _think_ I can take care of myself."

Toothless dropped the supplies into the bag, checking them off his mental list. He walked back to the desk, grabbing out a sheathed dagger.

His precious rider needed protection, just in case he or their friends couldn't get to him in time, which was _very_ unlikely, but fate was cruel.

Hiccup should know that.

More than anyone.

Dragon stepped over to Rider, bumping his nose with his snout. Hiccup sneezed cutely, (well, at least it was to him) and Toothless adoringly nuzzled his shoulder, before bounding over to the chest on the far side to get Hiccup his spare prosthetics.

Hiccup groaned, face palming. He wouldn't be surprised if he was late tonight.

O-oOo-O

A Nadder's cry split the air, as it landed on the hut's platform, a blonde young woman swinging off gracefully.

Petting her dragon's flank, she silently thanked the dragon and told her to stay. She walked over to the open door, peering inside. "Hiccup?" She called out, and got a coo in response. Toothless nudged her side, bounding off.

"Yeah, give me a second... There!" Hiccup appeared from around the corner, walking over.

Astrid looked over to Toothless, who was sitting... In front of his bed?

Looking closer, she saw he was, in fact, staring weirdly at a beautiful drawing (undoubtedly drawn amazingly by Hiccup) of a Deadly Nadder, who looked very much like Stormfly, her dragon. Deciding to set it aside and think about it later, she turned her attention back to Hiccup.

He gave her a soft smile, picking up his pillow and grabbing his bag. With a whistle to Toothless, the Night Fury obediently followed them outside.

Toothless seemed a little bit clumsy, as he saw Stormfly. His greeting roar was lop-sided, and his expression was pretty hilarious. Even his snout was warm!

Astrid and Hiccup shared a knowing look, before they giggled. The smitten Night Fury wasn't exactly thrilled by the two humans' teasing, but the Deadly Nadder looked at them weirdly, confusion clear in her eyes, none the wiser. She shrugged it off.

Walking over to his dragon, Hiccup hugged his thick neck. "See you in the morning, Bud."

Hiccup lightly kissed the dragon's forehead. "Love you." The Night Fury hummed softly, giving him a small lick.

They parted, just as Astrid hugged Stormfly.

"Have sweet dreams, girl. We've still got that morning flight I promised, remember?" Stormfly squawked, reluctantly parting with her rider.

Nuzzling Astrid once more, she turned tail and followed Toothless as he jumped down stairs, heading for the cave that Hookfang had chosen for them that night. They exchanged growls and hums, as they disappeared from sight, leaving the two vikings alone.

"So, shall we get going, Milady?" Hiccup asked with a smirk. Astrid blushed, surprised at the old nickname.

She inwardly cursed.

Not this again.

Stuttering.

She did NOT like it... It was so unlike her.

"Y-Yea-Yeah. Let's- Let's go."

She moved onward, not looking back.

She was faintly aware of him following closely behind, all the way to Snotlout's hut.

O-oOo-O

Hiccup and Astrid walked onto the platform, about to open the door and go inside when Fishlegs appeared on the other side, smiling.

"Hey, Fishlegs." Hiccup said, as their dragon-geek friend joined them.

The lad appeared some what out of breath, his cheeks red. His bag was slung over his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late... Meatlug was... In the hot tub... Took forever... To get her out." He wiped his sweaty brow. "So," He said cheerily. "Shall we?"

Opening the door, they walked inside, standing in the main room. Snotlout had five rooms in his hut; the bathroom, or 'relief' room, the weapon room, the main room, the small room that he called 'the junk room', and his and Hookfang's bedroom. They would all sleep in the main room, as was displayed by the mass amount of piled blankets to create make-shift mattresses.

Snotlout shouted from in his room, coming out a minute later.

Beaming and cheery, he welcomed them in, clearly excited for the night. He usually was. Well, at least until Fishlegs started lecturing them about the culture and history of the Marsh Tribe.

After leaving their bags in the recently sorted out 'junk room', they sat down in the main room, sitting across from each other on the semi-mattresses. Astrid sat beside Hiccup, as Fishlegs sat higher up with Snotlout.

"Hey... You know, just an afterthought, when are the twins going to show up? It's kinda nice having some peace and qui-" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged, just as the door flew open, and they shared a knowing look. Trust karma to hate them.

"-et."

Ruffnut threw her bag on the floor, running over with a huge amount of grandeur and glowing confidence, and jumping onto one mattress, breaking into a commando roll. She ultimately failed, ending up on her back with her legs practically flopped over her head, rump raised and a braid In her mouth, the other covering her nose.

"Ow?" The squeaky voice broke through the dams, and soon after, everyone broke into hysterical laughter.

It only intensified, when her twin brother had to pick up her four bags...

…...Why she had four, no one ever found out, and honestly, they weren't sure they _wanted_ to know.

O-oOo-O

They had just eaten dinner (which was honestly just snacks and more snacks), when Snotlout first brought it up. He and Hiccup were cleaning the dishes, talking about family stuff, considering the fact that they _were_ cousins.

"So," Snotlout began casually, "You and Astrid." He smirked, as Hiccup nearly dropped a plate.

"Wha- What?" He spluttered, scrubbing the dish harder. "I... Shut up, Snotlout."

His cousin snorted, smirking. "Don't deny it, cuz, you love her. I've seen the way you..." He lowered his voice to a low, some what suggestive whisper. " _Look_ at her."

Blushing beat red, Hiccup lightly punched the younger man's shoulder.

Laughing, he continued washing his dishes, listening to Hiccup as he babbled on about how Astrid would never say yes, and how she thought they were 'just friends'.

Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd say she's a lovesick puppy when It comes down to it, but hey, what do I know?" He chuckled softly.

Hiccup tilted his head on side, curiosity filling his handsome features (he had exceptionally filled out the last year and so). He spoke his words carefully, not absolutely sure how to approach it all. "I thought you were after her?" He continued wiping down his plate, gaze fixated on the clay. "Sure, you don't hit on Astrid as much any more, but you still do."

"Well..." Snotlout said, dancing the words on his tongue, as if unsure what he was saying. "You can't blame a man for trying. But with her.." He looked at his cousin.

"Look, cuz, what I'm trying to say is that, well, my eyes are set on another..." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, wondering who that someone might be. Snotlout continued, practically smelling Hiccup's reaction from a mile away.

"Astrid is gorgeous and all, but, I've come to realise that she's yours, not mine."

Hiccup froze, staring at him.

"She loves you, and you do in return." Snotlout looked at him seriously. "I suggest you take that into account."

The Night Fury's Rider nodded slowly, looking at his plate. "Yeah... I will. Thanks, Snotlout... You're the best cousin in the world in these situations, you know?"

O-oOo-O

"YOU ARE THE _WORST_ COUSIN IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION!"

Snotlout was practically in tears right now, he was laughing so hard.

Hiccup screeched, as a large pillow thwacked him in the face. He fell onto the mattress with a rather loud _oof_ , and shook his head to glare at Snotlout, who was doing a simply _spectacular_ job of being his defence.

Astrid threw yet again, another pillow at them, but this time the younger cousin jumped in to heroically save Hiccup.

Catching the pillow, just before it collided with Hiccup's face, Snotlout gave it one second of thinking, before chucking it back where it came from. A muffled squeal, very unlike Astrid, sounded their victory. Hiccup and Snotlout both cheered, giving one another a high five. Turning back around, they went back to back, against the mighty forces of Astrid and Ruffnut, and Fishlegs, who served as Tuffnut's shield.

Now, how all this came to be was simple; Snotlout opened his big, fat mouth.

Shortly after their conversation while cleaning up, Snotlout had taken his cousin into his Junk Room, where he shared his greatest secret; he had a crush on Ruffnut.

It had been enough to have Hiccup laughing his rear end off, but thankfully, the adolescent had kept it secret, proving to be the loyal, faithful friend and cousin he was. They then went to Snotlout's room, where the others were already waiting.

After each getting changed and brushing their teeth, which they did in pairs, Tuffnut with Snotlout, Hiccup with Fishlegs, and the girls with each other respectively, almost having a near run-in with girls and naked men, don't ask, they forgot to lock the door, they settled down in their friend's room; they told some ghost stories, inspected weapons, listened to an _actually_ interesting (the first time that had _ever_ happened, not surprisingly) lecture from Fishlegs and Astrid, and over viewed the latest gossip on Berk; all that good stuff, with no worries, just six friends living the dream.

Soon after, they grabbed out their blankets and pillows, setting their beds up for the night. From there, they sat and talked, splitting into the three groups, that would soon be throwing pillows at one another like Ragnarok had just arrived.

The one to actually start it was Hiccup, believe it or not; Snotlout and his cousin had been talking casually, when the younger viking brought up a more mature and sensitive topic, which led to him and Astrid, and dares- Hiccup had thrown his pillow at Snotlout to try and shut him up, and well, it did. Just not the way he imagined it.

Because of a simple dodge, that pillow ended up smacking into the back of Astrid Hofferson's head.

 _Not_ impressed at all, she engaged the full out pillow war; she threw her pillow, Snotlout defended. He threw a pillow, which wound up hitting Fishlegs, who got in on it too, teaming up with Tuffnut. Surprisingly, the two made a effective team.

And that's how all that happened. So now, they dodged, threw, and ducked, as pillows crossed from bed to bed. It was honestly shocking how they had never done this in the past, as they were enjoying every last bit of it.

The pillow fight lasted for seven rounds, and the unlikely duo of Tuffnut and Fishlegs won it out in the end, with their 'dodge, weave and throw' tactic, which ultimately broke the whole thing.

None the less, everyone was so happy by the end, calling someone a 'winner' meant nothing. The twins were flopped on their beds, Fishlegs looked ready to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, (which now was missing quite a few feathers) Astrid was panting, and the two cousins, Hiccup and Snotlout, were flopped on each other, (the latter on the bottom) exhausted but still grinning.

"Okay," Hiccup panted, lifting his head. "I'm done."

The others laughed, talking among themselves, and eventually deciding they would continue this next month at the Twins' hut.

Clearly understanding that they were ready for bed, they allowed themselves to calm down a bit and catch their breath, until Snotlout made some annoyed remark about how Hiccup's knee was jabbing into his tail bone, much to the gang's hysterical amusement.

It wasn't until near three in the morning, that they actually got into their beds, ready to turn out all lights and sleep until sunset the next day.

In the end, there was one thing they all knew.

That night was the greatest Dragon Rider Sleep out ever, thanks to that one pillow fight.

 **O-oOo-O**

 **A/N: Don't really have a lot to say here, so, I guess, if you have a suggestion or request, my only is that I don't do M rated stuff.**

 **So... Yeah. I'm done.**

 **Dragonites Unite!**

 **-Crystallion12.**


	2. C2: Brothers from Other Mothers

**A Day On Dragon's Edge**

 **A Race to the Edge (HttyD) Fanfiction**

 **O-oOo-O**

 **Chapter Two: Brothers from Other Mothers**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary:Hiccup and Toothless have a long overdue, much needed, day off- just them, together, doing whatever they want, nothing to worry about... And they do this, as brothers, from other mothers.**

 **As always, don't like, don't read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to train your Dragon.**

 **Suggested by:**

 _ **movielover48-**_ **Thanks for the idea/suggestion! Hope you enjoy!**

 **O-oOo-O**

It started like a normal day; Hiccup got woken up by Toothless' slobbery tongue, got on his back, went for their morning flight, got back, and landed on the platform of the Clubhouse.

Patting the Night Fury's head, he strode forward, and immediately frowned.

Everything was just so... _Quiet_.

Usually, by this time, everyone was up and bustling. The twins would be annoying Snotlout, Astrid would be sharpening her axe, and Fishlegs would be kicked back, or entranced and zoned out reading a book. The dragons would probably just be around, sometimes in the sky, stretching their wings or playing lightly.

When he'd come in, the reaction would be almost immediate; Snotlout would say one thing or another, Astrid would smile and be polite, and Fishlegs would usually have something new or interesting to gush about. The twins would smile or wave, and make some remark, and go back to their fighting, or whatever they had been doing in the previous moment. The dragons would land beside their respective riders, greeting the Outpost leaders with chirps and growls, ready to go on with the day.

"Huh..." Hiccup looked to his faithful dragon, who crooned quietly, a knowing look in his eyes.

He walked over to the Night Fury. "Bud, where is everyone?" He then frowned, suspicion on his tongue and polluting his tone. "Do you know something...?"

The dragon shaking his head, Hiccup sighed, and flopped his arms by his side. "Well... This sure is odd..." He scratched the top of his head, and decided to just get on his dragon's back and look around Dragon's Edge for them. "Who knows, maybe they all just slept in, even though that isn't Astrid or Fishlegs' style at all..."

First, they went to Fishlegs and Meatlug's hut, landing with a soft thud.

They walked around the hut, finding the Gronckle and her rider in the Hot Tub. Toothless warbled, and they looked up at them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Fishlegs petted the brown dragoness, talking with a relaxed tone. "Oh, you know, just taking it easy."

The heir of Berk frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we decided to just take a day off with our dragons." Fishlegs splashed his partner, who growled playfully and pawed at his chubby arm.

Hiccup's mind wavered. "Right... And when was this announced?"

"Last night. While you were staring at Maces and Talons- remember? We invited you over. You declined."

"Oh..." Hiccup sighed, laughing awkwardly. "Right! Sorry, forgot... Well, I guess I'll just go... Um..."

Toothless nudged his rider's arm, roaring, and running in a small circle, excitedly bumping him. Hiccup confusedly scratched the back of his neck. "Uh... Toothless?"

"Go on," Fishlegs chuckled. "Spend the day with your dragon! Just you and Toothless."

And so, they left the Gronckle and her rider to their hot-tub playtime, walking away. Hiccup looked down for a bit, his Night Fury sitting and waiting patiently.

Hiccup sighed. He did owe his dragon his love and time... "Whataya say about a nice, long flight, Buddy?" He asked, striding forward and leisurely jumping into the saddle. His Night Fury roared in consent and happiness, spreading his large, leathery black wings, and leaping into the sky without another thought on his mind.

O-oOo-O

They circled the Outpost for what felt like the dozenth time, and laughed as they barrel-rolled and dived. Whizzing around the bend of Astrid and Stormfly's hut, waving hello to the lightly training and playing (which was their fun) duo. The Nadder roared in greeting, and stopped, eyes focusing onto the spear stick in front of her snout.

Chirruping, she chased after her rider, and back up in the sky, Hiccup and Toothless shared a happy look of relaxation.

They flew high above the island, performing daring stunts and promptly trying to break their speed record; the way it used to be.

Hiccup sighed, his body no longer rigid and tense. He laid back on the saddle, staring at the skies above. "What have I been doing as of late... Ignoring you, Astrid..." His mind stopped and his heart skipped a beat.

Dear. Gods.

What HAD he been doing?!

"Oh, Toothless... Hold on, I've got something I want to try."

He promptly face-planted into the saddle.

Toothless, while somewhat concerned, couldn't resist a chortle at his rider's antics, finding it way better than simply slapping a paw- or hand- to the face. He was still trying to figure it out himself, and hopefully he could do it too someday. "Now I feel like crap, which I guess isn't new-" He muttered, clicking his prosthetic into place so his dragon could level out over the sea, "-But it turns out that I've been the worst friend ever..."

Hiccup, cringing with a sour expression, pulled his face from where it had smacked into the leather. He scowled, muttering a few well-placed obscenities when his dragon chortled in laughter.

"Oh, shut it..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've got enough on my plate as it is."

The Night Fury snorted, and thought about the statement for a moment. Plate... Had Hiccup eaten breakfast yet? Lunch had to be coming up by now, the sun had risen rather high in the clear blue skies. He could take his rider for lunch...

Yes, lunch.

He'd take Hiccup for lunch, by the sea.

O-oOo-O

The Night Fury glided over the island, occasionally passing a glance back at his rider, looking around in surprise. "Toothless...?" He asked, leaning down a bit to the saddle. "Where are we? I don't recognise this place..." The dragon crooned; of course he wouldn't recognise the island. He had deliberately kept this place secret, so he could take Hiccup there when the time was right, before everyone else found out. Just him and Hiccup...

"Bud?" Hiccup patted his neck, and he shook it off lightly, continuing to fly headstrong, until he spotted the pristine, white sands of the beach.

Lowering them down to the sandy shore, he snapped his wings up, and rearing up his hind legs, landed, kicking up clouds of sand as the dragon touched down. Shaking his neck, he warbled, turning his head to give Hiccup a gummy smile.

Said rider had slipped off his back, staring around him with awe, and a smile gracing his fine features. "Wow..." He breathed.

Toothless purred happily, glad he had rid his beloved one's mind of stress and worry. Roaring joyously, he leaped forward, skidding around to crouch down playfully, yapping in excitement. His tail wagging behind him, he put on his best puppy face, hoping Hiccup would take the cue and play with him.

Grinning widely, Hiccup jumped at him, kicking up sand as he moved. Toothless scurried away, howling, tongue flying out his mouth as he ran, and Hiccup chased him up and down the beach. It ended with the young man tackling the dragon by the neck, resulting in a scuffle that had both yelping and laughing hysterically, until eventually, they were both sprawled across the soft sands, struggling to catch their breath and stop their crazed fit of laughter.

Hiccup turned his head on side, panting as he giggled. Shuffling close, Toothless snuffled his hair, giving him a long, sloppy lick to the cheek.

Not even mad, Hiccup laughed again, and reached out, taking Toothless' large head and pressing his forehead against the dragon's. He got a purr in response, and another couple licks, which he wasn't all _that_ impressed by, especially when it turned into a full-fledged bath. He groaned, trying to get away, ultimately failing. He glared as the dragon chortled, and got up, walking to the waters, and moving out until he was standing in water up to his shoulders.

Inclining his head, Hiccup watched, slightly confused.

Toothless watched the waters, and suddenly, his neck shot into the water, jaws clamping around something silver and slippery that thrashed in his mouth a bit, before stilling.

Prancing back to his rider, his body dripping and droopy from heavy water, he dropped it into his little one's lap, reaching up to scratch an itch behind his eye. He growled quietly when sand threatened to slip into his eye from his paw, where water had made sand stick to it. Hiccup chuckled quietly, and then finally realised he had a fish in his lap. Dread swirled in his stomach, as he looked down at it. Not this again...

"Uh... Hey, um, Bud? Did I ever tell you we can't eat fish, or meat, raw...?"

Toothless crooned, tilting his head. What was Hiccup talking about...? Was there actually any difference between the two?

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "It makes us sick, you see..."

The dragon's acidic green eyes snapped open.

 _WHAT?_

Without a second thought, he reached down, grabbing it in his jaws and tearing it away from his rider.

 _LITTLE ONE NO EAT SICKY FISH!_

For a moment, Hiccup just stared, and then promptly burst out into laughter, watching as his Night Fury stared it down, pupils narrowed and teeth bared.

"B-bu-bud... It's... 'Kay! Oh Gods...!" He doubled over, squirming on the sand as he gasped for breath. By now, the dragon had stopped, instead looking at his human in what looked like a combination of confusion and worry.

After finally regaining composure, Hiccup took the fish, still snorting and grinning. "You just need to cook it, Bud. Like, every time, alright? Not just when I ask. We can't eat fish raw..." Patting his companion's neck, he gestured for Toothless to follow, as he picked up the fish and slipped it in his satchel he slung over his shoulder.

It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for; a couple of twigs and branches. He threw them into a pile and stood back. "Okay, buddy, plasma blast."

The Night Fury did as he was told, and Hiccup had the fish roasted within no time.

He crooned, looking up at the young man. The question lay in his eyes, and rather obviously; _did I even learn something there?_ Hiccup simply laughed, and that was enough to indicate that he had decided to get some pay-back against his scaly friend for earlier. Grumbling, he sat down as Hiccup ate most of his lunch. When he was done, he waved a hand at the fire, and Toothless promptly stomped on it as he followed Hiccup through the forest.

O-oOo-O

Watching with his 'ear flaps' perked, Toothless eyed his rider as he got up from where he had slumped down beside his laying figure, jumping into the saddle as soon as the dragon stood. Purring, Toothless strode forward, heading back for the beach.

They had eaten their dinner about an hour ago, just enough time for their meals to settle, and it was sunset now.

Rays of warm orange, hot pink and almost glaring red graced the stunning skies, encasing them in a bright glow as the sun moved lower and out of sight. Hiccup leaned back, admiring the beautiful sight, as they descended. He landed with the softest of thuds, staring in sync with the heir at the ocean, the surface glittering and reflecting the sunset, as gentle waves flowed over it to the shoreline. It was perfect.

Getting off the lithe black Night Fury's back, Hiccup reached up, taking the saddle off his dragon companion, including the tail. He took his boot, right sock and prosthetic off, rolling up his right pant leg. He quickly swung himself onto the bare back and neck of his best friend, gripping on with his knees and placing one hand on the side, and one just in front of him.

With a croon, Toothless stepped into the water, wading in it until it reached up his side, just below Hiccup's bare foot.

They walked silently, just like that, embracing each other's presence, until the sun had become a small glow above the horizon, the skies now a dark swirl of colours, stars beginning to twinkle in the night sky.

"I missed this, Bud..." Hiccup murmured, rubbing his dragon's thick neck as it vibrated to his purr. "Just you and me..."

 _Me too, Little One_...

Toothless knew his rider couldn't hear him, but that didn't matter.

Their bond alone was already all he could ever want, and all he would ever need...

...Because they were brothers, from other mothers.

 **(ShoutOuts below A/N)**

 **O-oOo-O**

 **A/N: Hehe... Yeah... Sorry I made you folks wait so long, I just couldn't find the motivation to write this one! I'm so sorry that this took so long, and I've just been so... Slow, lately. :( Life is being mean...**

 **Oh, and my Gods, guys. TEN. REVIEWS. And only one chapter? Guys, this is amazing! Thank you so much! I love you all! HAVE MY VIRTUAL HUGS! :P**

 **Suggested By: _movielover48_**

 **Dragonites Unite!**

 **-Crystallion12.**

 **O-oOo-O**

 **ShoutOuts:**

 **PureCrystal-** Agreed! I am a Hiccstrid shipper, but honestly, all of it's just romance when it comes to RTTE... :( But that aside, thanks for the review!

 **-** Sorry it took so long to update- hope you enjoyed, none the less. Thanks for the review!

 **movielover48-** Well, I hope this has satisfied you... Thx for the review, and suggestion!

 **0000 _[Guest]_** \- Will do in the future of 'A Day On Dragon's Edge', and in my other stories! Thanks for the review! ^_^

 **DarkScale WolfLoverBoy-** Thanks, hatchling! :D

 **xSnowDustx-** Haha, yeah, couldn't resist the opportunity. Thx for the review!

 **NeonArt1-** Thanks, buddy! And don't worry, I can give you some tips on One-Shots if you ever want some. I'm here for you! :) Thx for the review!


End file.
